


She's All That

by lizleminem



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Prom, she's all that - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizleminem/pseuds/lizleminem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora’s leaned up against the back wall of Jack Rabbits later that night when she feels a tap on her shoulder. She turns to see Lydia Martin standing there. She <em>really</em> should look out of place in the dingy bar with her light pink skirt and her cardigan, but somehow she’s pulling it off. </p>
<p>“How did you even get in?” She asks. “I only got in because Laura snuck me in with the band.” </p>
<p>“If I tell you it takes away the magic,” Lydia says, smirking slightly at her. </p>
<p>(a fusion fic based on the movie <em>She's All That</em>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's All That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meledea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meledea/gifts).



> There's really really amazing art by Penny to go along with this [here!](http://meledea-art.tumblr.com/post/94524729355) Run and look at it now!
> 
> Also, this is my first time writing a fic in alternating POV, sorry if it sucks hahaha.

When Cora’s alarm goes off the morning after spring break she groans and for a moment she even sincerely considers just rolling over and going back to bed. She does actually want to graduate and get out of the hell hole that is high school though so she forces herself out of bed. 

She gets dressed, which consists of throwing on a t-shirt and some baggy, ripped up jeans, and combs her fingers through her hair until it looks somewhat tame. Then she decides to just throw it up in a ponytail anyway. 

There’s a pounding on her door and she takes a last look at herself in the mirror and goes to open it. 

“Hey,” Laura says. “Come on. You guys have to get to school, and I have to get to work.”

Cora nods and grabs her backpack from the beside the door, following Laura downstairs and out the door. Derek is already in the passenger’s seat so Cora crams into the backseat with Malia. 

***  
Lydia pulls up at school and glides into her reserved student body president parking spot. She flips the visor and checks her lipstick in the mirror, and then she grabs her purse and her backpack and heads for the building. 

"Has anyone seen Jackson?" Lydia asks as she walks up to her friends where they always hang out before first bell. 

"Not yet," Danny says. Danny is Jackson's best friend so Lydia thinks it’s probably safe to assume that if he hasn't seen him he hasn’t made it to school yet. 

"Hey, Lydia. Let me see your math homework," Stiles says from beside her. 

“No. Although, if you actually ask me nicely, I might be willing to give you my notes," she says. 

"Okay, may I please see your notes your royal highness?" 

"Hmm," Lydia says, pursing her lips. "No."

Stiles opens his mouth to say something else, but Lydia can see Jackson approaching behind him so she shoves past him and heads for him instead. 

"Hey, how was your break?" she asks.

"It was great. Really great. And actually we need to talk,” he says. 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, see here's the thing Lydia. I met this really amazing girl in Cancun. A super model. So, this thing that we were doing, it’s going to have to end. I hope you understand.”

"You're dumping me?" Lydia asks. 

"Yeah, see, I have things I want to accomplish in life and I'm afraid you're just going to hold me back. Oh, but don’t worry. I’ll still go to prom with you.” 

Lydia scoffs, flipping her hair, as she says, "Please, I was just dating you out of necessity anyway. You wanna break up? Fine. As if I need you anyway. Have fun with your right hand when your super model girlfriend no doubt gets tired of your face and moves on." 

She spins on her heel and walks away, back toward her friends. 

"What's up?" Allison asks her. Her face is scrunched up in concern. "That looked bad."

"We broke up," Lydia answers. She shrugs her shoulder to assure them she's totally over it and says. "It's not a big deal." 

"You're not upset?" Allison asks. 

"As if. Jackson Whittemore is 100% replaceable, but I don't want a new boyfriend, or a girlfriend for that matter. I just want some kind of project...a distraction till the end of the semester." 

“So, what exactly are we talking about here?” 

Lydia pauses for a moment to think and then she says, "A bet." 

"I'm interested," says Stiles. "What kind of conditions are we talking about here?"

Lydia thinks about it for a moment, before she says, “Alright, I’m going to take the most unappealing girl at this school, and make her popular enough that she gets nominated for prom queen. She doesn’t have to win, because _obviously_ I’m going to win, but she needs to be nominated.” 

“And if you win the bet?” 

"I want one hundred dollars," Lydia says. 

“Fine. Who’s the girl?”

Lydia thinks for another moment, wracking her brain for the most unattrative girl in their class, before saying, “Cora Hale.” The girl is a total loner, and most people are scared of her, because she spends a lot of time in the chem lab trying to blow stuff up and tends to get herself suspended. The only other person in their class who ever even talks to her is her cousin Malia. 

Stiles laughs. “Okay, yeah, you’re definitely on. That’s never happening, and when I win you have to do all of my math homework for our entire first semester of college even if we don’t go to the same school.” 

Lydia laughs, and they shake on it, before she walks away. 

***

Cora's digging through her backpack, frantically asking Malia if she's seen her French homework when Lydia Martin stops in front of them. 

"Hey," she says, sweeping her long red hair back over her shoulder. 

Cora ignores her on principle and continues digging through her papers and books. 

"Could I talk to you for a minute?" Lydia asks. 

Cora pauses what she’s doing and exchanges a look with Malia, who shrugs and mouths, "What the fuck?" with her back turned to Lydia. 

"Can't talk," Cora says. "Gotta redo my French homework before second period."

"I'll let you copy mine," Lydia offers. 

Cora eyes her dubiously. "What's happening here?"

"Nothing. I just want to talk to you."

"Okay, well, hand over your French homework first and then we'll talk." 

Lydia smiles, sweet, but with an edge and takes off her backpack, unzipping it and pulling out a nearly organized binder. She flips to the back and pulls her French homework out of a pale pink folder, and hands it to Cora. 

Cora takes it from her and grabs a notebook out of her own backpack. She plops down onto the concrete stairs and starts copying down the translations. "Start talking," she says as she writes. 

"Right, so," Lydia says. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime." 

Cora looks up at her, eyes narrowed. "Are you asking me out? What is this some kind of joke?"

"Not a date," Lydia says. "Well not exactly. I just want to get to know you."

"No thanks," Cora says. "Not interested."

Lydia opens her mouth to say something else, but the bell rings. Cora hurriedly jots down the last of the translations and hops up handing Lydia her homework back and heading inside. 

***

Stiles comes up behind Lydia and slings an arm around her shoulders. "That looks like it went spectacularly well." 

She rolls her eyes and says, "It's not over yet. I'm just getting started." 

***

Cora’s first period class is art, and the teacher has no idea what she’s talking about so Cora usually just sits in the back and does charcoal drawings of whatever she can think of. 

She’s putting the finishing touches on her interpretation of the kid in front of her when the teacher comes by and examines it before saying, “It wouldn’t hurt you to actually draw something with meaning once in a while,” and moving on. 

Cora glances over at Malia who always sits beside her and they both roll their eyes. She does make stuff with meaning, she just doesn’t waste her time on doing meaningful stuff in a class full of people who wouldn’t know good art if it bit them in the butt. 

When the bell finally rings after what seems like an eternity, she gathers up her stuff and rushes off to French class.

*** 

Lydia’s been trying to talk with Cora all day, but she’s always either nowhere to be found or already talking to Malia. Lydia doesn’t give up that easily though so when she’s done with lunch she swings by the art studio, and when Cora isn’t there she heads by the chem lab instead. She’d always thought people were exaggerating how often she’s in there trying to blow stuff up, but when she pokes her head in she sees Cora swishing a beaker of clear liquid. 

“Hey,” Lydia says, as she walks through the door. She fiddles with her shirt, pulling it down just slightly to expose more cleavage. 

Cora doesn’t even look up at her. 

“If you’re looking for a tutor I can’t help.” 

“I have the highest GPA in the school, sweetheart, and I helped you with your homework just this morning. You should know I don’t need a tutor. I just want to talk.” She sits down in a chair on the opposite side of the table from Cora and leans forward. “What are you doing?” 

Cora looks up at her for just a second, before rolling her eyes and going back to her beaker. “Trying to decide what I should mix with this. What do you even want?” 

“I was wondering if you wanted to go do something later.” 

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, do you want to go get coffee with me?” 

“I don’t drink coffee.” 

“Okay, well how about we make a deal. I show you something really awesome, and you go get coffee with me anyway.” 

“How about we make a different deal,” Cora counters. 

“Fine, what?” 

“You show me something cool, and I’ll consider letting you continue to talk to me instead of just leaving.” 

“Okay, fine.” 

Lydia bites back the urge to huff, smiling sweetly at Cora instead. She walks over to the chemical cabinet and grabs a test tube and some potassium chlorate. She digs around in her purse until she finds the bag of gummy bears she has in there to bribe her older sister’s kid with when she watches her. Then, she gets some of the potassium chlorate in the test tube and fits it diagonally into a holder. Then, she holds a Bunsen burner up to the end of the test tube until the postassium chlorate is heated enough, and turns to glance at Cora and make sure she’s watching. 

She slips the gummy bear into the test tube and watches as it explodes and flames up the sides of the test tube. When she turns to look at Cora again, she’s slack jawed and grinning slightly. 

Malia comes in as the last of the gummy bear burns up and she stares at the test tube for a second before saying, “What the fuck did you do, Cora?” 

Cora holds up her hands and says, “Don’t look at me. That was all Lydia.” 

“So,” Lydia says. “About that coffee?” 

“My answer is still no.” 

Lydia huffs slightly and says, “Do you want to do something else with me, then?” 

Malia chimes in with, “You should have her come to Laura’s show tonight. She can have my ticket. I’ve seen Laura’s band a billion and one times already anyway.” 

Cora glares at her, but Lydia smiles. “That sounds fun.” 

Malia digs around in her stuff and hands Lydia a ticket while Cora just continues to glare between them both. After Lydia takes the ticket and heads for the door she hears Malia say, “What? She’s the hottest girl in school. Are you seriously telling me you don’t want a piece of that?” 

***

Cora’s leaned up against the back wall of Jack Rabbits later that night when she feels a tap on her shoulder. She turns to see Lydia Martin standing there. She _really_ should look out of place in the dingy bar with her light pink skirt and her cardigan, but somehow she’s pulling it off. 

“How did you even get in?” She asks. “I only got in because Laura snuck me in with the band.” 

“If I tell you it takes away the magic,” Lydia says, smirking slightly at her. 

Cora just rolls her eyes at that and then Lydia says, “Do you want a drink?” 

Cora has tried ordering a drink at this bar about a hundred times and has been turned away every single time. So, she doesn’t exactly have much faith in Lydia’s ability to actually succeed but she shrugs her shoulders and says, “Yeah, I’ll take a rum and coke.” 

Lydia nods and Cora watches as she walks away and up to the bar. She leans across it to talk to the bartender and Cora is pretty sure he’s getting a pretty great view of her rack. He laughs and blushes at something she says, and then she reaches up and brushes her hand over his cheek. He goes even redder and then Cora watches as he gets out a cup and starts mixing a rum and coke. 

She has to admit that she’s actually a little impressed, not that she’ll ever actualy admit it to Lydia though. 

A few moments later Lydia is back in front of her, handing over the drink and taking a sip of her own. 

“What did you get?” Cora asks. 

“Water. I have to drive later. Plus, I’m just not really that much of a drinker. It’s bad for your skin,” Lydia says. 

Cora rolls her eyes again and turns back to the front as Laura’s band takes the stage. 

A few song in as other people start to dance Lydia elbows her in the side lightly. “Dance with me?” she asks. 

Cora deliberates for a moment, but she actually does really like to dance, and she has a feeling Lydia’s probably as amazing at it as she seems to be at everything else in the world. 

“Yeah, okay,” she says. She tosses her empty drink cup in the nearest trash can and then Lydia takes her hand pulling her into the crowd of dancing bodies in front of the stage. 

They dance face to face, a fair amount of space between them, rocking to the beat of the music, for the first couple of songs. When the third song hits it’s one of Laura’s bands only slower songs. It’s melodious and actually kind of sexy, and Lydia looks over at her with a mischievous glint in her eyes, before wrapping a hand around Cora’s waist. She pulls her forward, so the space between them vanishes, but she keeps her hold light and Cora knows she wouldn’t put up a fight if she tried to push her away. But Cora doesn’t want to. She’s having fun. 

She closes the space between them even more, and wraps her arms around Lydia’s shoulders, grinding their hips together. Lydia grins at her and turns around and Cora lets her hands drop to Lydia’s waist instead. They sway together, Lydia grinding her hips to the beat of the music, and Cora keeping them pressed together. Lydia turns her head so that she’s looking back at Cora and their lips are suddenly a whole lot closer than expected. 

She’s tempted to lean in. She’s not sure she likes Lydia, but she’s having fun and Lydia is extremely pretty, that much she does know for sure. But Lydia had made it pretty clear that she wasn’t looking to date Cora, just to get to know her, whatever that means.

She shakes her head a little, and takes a step backward, saying, “I think I want another drink.” 

Lydia looks a little put out but she says, “Yeah, I’ll go grab you another one. Do you want another rum and coke?” 

Cora nods and follows Lydia back out to the edges of the crowd, and then watches while she approaches the bar again. When she turns back toward the band, Laura’s eyes are on her and she’s giving Cora a knowing look. Cora rolls her eyes at her and sticks out her tongue and she’s pretty sure Laura just laughs in response. 

***  
“Laura’s gonna be here for awhile, isn’t she?” Lydia says. It’s a couple of hours later and the set is over. She nods over to where Laura’s helping break down all the band equipment. 

“Yeah,” Cora says, sipping the last of her third rum and coke. 

“Let me give you a ride home then,” Lydia says. “You rode here with Laura, didn’t you?” 

“Yeah, but, I mean, I only live like two blocks away.” 

“At least let me walk you,” Lydia says. 

“That’d be dumb, because then I would feel like I need to walk you back to your car,” Cora tells her. 

“Well then the obvious solution is to let me drive you,” Lydia says. 

Cora looks put off by the logic in that statement, but after a long pause she finally nods. “Fine. I still don’t get what you’re hoping to accomplish from all this, but if you really want to drive me two blocks to my house, fine, be my guest.”

Lydia grins at her, trying to make it as pleasant as possible but she knows there’s probably an edge of annoyance in it. 

Cora follows her out of the building and they pile into Lydia’s car. “Where do you live?” 

“In the middle of the preserve. Just go to the entrance and I’ll show you how to get there.” 

Lydia nods and pulls out of her parking spot. Cora messes with the radio, switching it over to a station that plays a lot of indie rock and punk and then turns it up. Lydia ignores the music, and says, “How long has your sister been in a band?” 

“She’s always been musical for as long as I can remember. But the band didn’t come till later. She needed something to distract her after…” she trails off there, but Lydia’s pretty sure the rest of that sentence was going to be “the fire.” 

Everyone in Beacon Hills knows about the Hale fire. It happened during school, so Laura, Derek, Cora, and their cousin Malia, weren’t in the house, but fifteen other members of their family were all killed in it. 

“Is that why you got into art?” Lydia asks. 

Cora’s jaw clenches, and Lydia thinks she isn’t going to answer. But then she says, “Yeah. It was nice to have something else to think about. And once it stopped hurting quite as much every time I though of them, it was nice to start drawing them. To kind of give them life again, I guess. I don’t know. I don’t even know why I’m telling you this shit. You don’t care.” 

“No, I think that’s really cool. I’m not even going to pretend like I can understand what you went through, but I think it’s really nice that you’ve found this way to connect with them still. I’d love to see your stuff sometime.” 

Cora’s quiet, and stiff, her body a rigid line in the passenger seat. Lydia’s afraid she’s screwed everything up by pushing too hard, but then Cora breathes out ever so slightly and says, “Yeah, uh, okay. I’ll show you.” 

Lydia nods and drops it, not wanting to push it after Cora’s tense reaction and continues to drive toward the preserve. When she drives through the entrance Cora starts quietly directing her until they’re pulling up a long winding driveway toward a giant two or three story house. 

“Is it the same as it was before?” Lydia asks. She regrets it immediately, and winces. She can’t believe she let that slip out. “I’m sorry,” she says, turning toward Cora. 

“No, uh, it’s nice to talk about it sometimes now. Like, yeah, it hurts, but after awhile you get tired of people skirting around conversation topics and acting like you’re breakable. It’s been six years, and you never really get over it, but I’m not going to shatter into pieces because you asked me a question about the fire or my family.” 

Lydia nods, trying her best to look apologetic, and Cora says, “But no, it’s not the same. We rebuilt in the same place, but we didn’t think it would be a good idea to rebuild it the exact same way. It would have just been a constant reminder.” 

Cora unbuckles her seatbelt and opens her door, but then turns toward Lydia, “Aren’t you coming in? To look at my art?” 

“Oh, yeah,” Lydia hadn’t realized they were doing that tonight, but she’s not going to pass up the opportunity. Especially not after the other little mistakes she’s made tonight. She unbuckles her seatbelt and climbs out of the car following Cora inside.

The entryway opens into a large living room, with books and movies lining the walls in tall bookcases, and a large and comfortable looking couch in the middle of everything. There’s a staircase to their right and Cora heads up it, Lydia following behind her. 

When they walk through the door to Cora’s room Lydia takes a moment to look around. There are band posters on the walls, and crates full of records beside her bed. It’s a little cluttered and the bed isn’t made, but it’s not overly messy. It just looks lived in. It’s nice. 

“I do a lot with charcoal,” Cora says. “I think at first I just liked how messy it was, and how it kind of got all over the place and drove everyone crazy. But I don’t know, it’s definitely more than that now. It’s hard to work with, but it’s fun.” 

She’s on her knees beside her bed digging under it and then she pulls out a crate and from within it she pulls out a neat stack of papers. She looks at them for a moment, and then she hands them over to Lydia. 

Lydia takes them, and sits on the edge of Cora’s bed to look through them. They really are very good.

Cora stands tensely beside her the whole time, watching Lydia flip through the pages and when she’s back to the start she says, “So?” 

Lydia looks up at her, and says, “These are incredible. Really. And I don’t give out compliments unless I mean them.” 

Cora grins at her just slightly, and Lydia says, “Are you planning on going to art school?” 

“Yeah, I mean, I think so. I got accepted to a few, so probably.” 

Lydia nods, and Cora sits down beside her.

“Yeah, I haven’t decided where I’m going to college yet, either, but I know I want to major in math, and I’ve gotten into some really good schools for that.” They’re turned toward each other and Lydia takes a long moment to just look at Cora before she says, “Have you ever thought about doing something different with your hair?” 

“Why?” Cora asks, laughing slightly. 

“You always wear it up in messy ponytails, but it’s so gorgeous. It would look so beautiful if you wore it down.” 

Cora tenses back up, her face dropping into an angry scowl and Lydia knows she’s somehow fucked everything up. 

“This was stupid. I don’t know what I think I’m doing. This is so fucking surreal. Lydia Martin, student body president and resident queen bee is sitting on my bed telling me I have beautiful hair. I’m oh so sure you’re being sincere.” 

“I really did mean it. I promise. This isn’t some kind of joke or something. Your hair is beautiful. You are beautiful.” 

“No, you know what? I don’t know what I was thinking. I knew that there had to be something fishy about this, and this is just driving that home. Please leave.” 

She gets up and turns her back to Lydia. 

Lydia isn’t giving up, but she also knows that it’ll probably be best if she gives Cora time to cool down. Maybe if she gives her the night and then approaches her again in a few days, Cora will see that she’s not going to give up easily and give her another chance. 

“Fine,” Lydia says. “These really are great, Cora. Thank you for showing me.” She lays the drawings down on the bed carefully and heads back toward the front door of the house. 

***

During the next week of school, Lydia always drops by the chem lab to talk to Cora during lunch. She doesn’t push too hard, and doesn’t ask to see her out of school, but she always shows her some kind of chemical reaction she thinks Cora will enjoy and then spends the rest of the period talking to her. 

Cora rolls her eyes and looks put out a lot of the time, but she never actually asks Lydia to leave, so she’s pretty sure they’re making progress. 

***

Saturday afternoon Cora wakes up when the doorbell rings. By the time she’s halfway down the stairs she can hear Laura talking to someone and before she hits the bottom step she already knows it’s Lydia. 

“What do you want?” Cora asks, skipping the last few steps and coming up behind Laura. 

“I was wondering if you wanted to go to the beach,” Lydia says. 

“No,” Cora replies, going to shut the door. Before she can get it shut all the way though, Malia emerges from the kitchen and spots Lydia. 

“Lydia!” She calls, skidding to a halt beside Cora. 

“Do you wanna come in? If Cora doesn’t want to hang out we can play video games or something.” 

Cora turns to glare at Malia, who grins back at her innocently. “What?” she asks. 

“Yeah,” Lydia says. “That sounds fun. And then Laura can tell me more about her landscaping business.” 

Cora closes her eyes, and heaves out a huge sigh before saying, “Fine. We can go to the fucking beach.” 

***

Cora and Lydia are walking along the shore, letting the water lap over their feet when Cora hears people start to call Lydia’s name. Lydia sighs deeply, and Cora looks up to see all of Lydia’s friends headed for them both. 

Lydia turns toward Cora and grimaces, “Ugh, sorry,” she says. “But if we’re going to be hanging out a lot we’ll have to deal with them eventually anyway.” 

Cora nods, and Lydia, throws a hand up in greeting, “Hey guys.” 

“Hey,” Scott says. “Kira’s having an issue with her swimsuit. Do you think you could help fix it?” 

“Yeah, probably,” Lydia says. She shoots an apologetic look toward Cora and follows Scott back toward Stiles’ Jeep. 

Once Lydia is out of earshot, Erica asks, “You guys aren’t on a date are you?” 

“Erica,” Allison says, scoldingly. 

“What? It’s a valid question. They were out here alone. That’s very date like. I just want to know if she really got over Jackson that quickly.” 

“Of course she’s over Jackson. Jackson never actually meant anything to her. I mean, I’m sure she’s a little sad just because it’s always hard to let someone go, but she never really had genuine feelings for him” 

“Hmm,” Erica says. “Whatever. I still want to know if this was a date.” 

“It wasn’t a date,” Cora says. 

She spreads out a towel and flops down on it, digging her sketchpad out of her bag, and starts drawing a family at the waters’ edge. 

When Lydia gets back she flops down next to her and just watches her draw, chiming in on her friends conversations every once in a while, but mostly just watching Cora’s hand move over the paper. 

When Cora’s nearly done, Lydia nudges Cora’s knee with her own. “You really are very good. I can’t believe you’ve drawn them so well in such a short amount of time. Would you maybe draw me?” 

Cora looks over at her, and studies her for a moment, before shrugging. “Uh, sure,” she says. “Why not?”

She flips to a new page of her sketchbook, and starts drawing. Lydia manages to keep up her conversation with her friends even while staying still for Cora to draw her, but Cora has completely blocked them out. They could be saying that fire was about to rain down from the sky and Cora wouldn’t know. 

She’s completely focused on drawing Lydia. She’s traced out the soft edges of her face, and the fullness of her lips, and she’s focused in on her hair trying to get the exact way it cascades down past her shoulders. 

When she’s done, she takes a deep breath and spins around the sketchpad to show Lydia. 

“Oh wow,” Lydia says. “It’s beautiful. Would you mind if I kept it?” 

Cora shrugs and tears it out, handing it over to Lydia with a smile. “I’m glad you liked it.” 

***  
After a couple of hours it’s starting to get dark and everyone starts packing up. 

“Hey,” Scott says. “Party at my house tonight. Are you coming Lydia?” 

“Yeah, I’ll be there.” 

“Awesome. What about you Cora?” 

“I don’t know,” she says. 

Scott just nods, and packs up the rest of his stuff but Lydia turns toward Cora. 

“Why don’t you want to come?” 

“I don’t even have anything to wear to a party,” Cora says. 

“I can help with that,” Lydia says. 

“Okay, but I’m still supposed to be cleaning my house. And you’ve seen it. You know how big it is. You can imagine how long that takes.” 

“I’ve got a solution for that as well,” Lydia replies. 

“Which is?”  
 “Can’t you just trust me?” 

“I don’t trust anyone.” 

Lydia sighs. “Just this once?” 

Cora just glares at her a moment, but then her gaze softens ever so slightly and she says, “Fine, princess, put the fluttery eyelashes away. I’ll trust you, but just this once.” 

“Great, I’ll see you later.” 

***

When Cora opens the door later, Lydia is wearing an extremely short and extremely tight strapless blue dress. She’s also standing in front of what looks to be the entire varsity lacrosse team. 

“What is this?” Cora asks. 

“They’re going to clean your house,” Lydia says looking extremely proud of herself, and stepping through the doors, the boys following close behind her. 

“The lacrosse team is gonna clean my house?” Cora is extremely dubious, to say the least. It’s much easier to imagine them completely destroying it rather than cleaning it.

“Yeah, well, all of them except Kira. I respect her too much to manipulate her into doing things for me.” Lydia shrugs one shoulder, like it was the easiest thing she’s ever done, and adds, “Are you going to let me help you get ready for the party, or not?” 

For the first time, Cora notices the clothes draped over Lydia’s arm and she gives them a doubtful look. “Oh, uh, yeah, okay. Come with me.” She shoots one more look toward the group of boys, where Scott is currently delegating tasks and heads for the stairs, Lydia right behind her. 

“Okay,” Lydia says, once they’re in Cora’s room. “I tried to bring clothes that were similar to your style, but that were just a little more like the kind of clothes people wear to parties. You know, tighter fitting, and a little edgier. You should try this first.” 

She thrusts some clothes at Cora and when Cora picks them apart and looks at at them, it’s a pair of black jeans, and a vintage Rolling Stones t-shirt that’s been cut up so that it’ll hang off Cora’s shoulders. 

Cora sighs, but Lydia did deliver on her promise by getting the boys to come clean so Cora can at least try the clothes on. She shuts the door to her room, and strips out of her clothes, completely unselfconscious. It’s not like Lydia’s going to be looking at her anyway, and even if she is, Cora’s not ashamed of her body. She might not dress it up, but she knows it looks good. 

After she slips the shirt over her head, she turns to look at herself in the mirror, and pulls a face. “The jeans are okay, but I don’t really like the shirt.” The jeans look like they’re a size too small, but they feel fine, and Cora has to admit she kind of likes the way her ass looks in them, but the shirt fits her weird. 

“Okay. Here try this shirt instead, with this underneath it.” She’s holding out a red plaid shirt and a white tank top and Cora grabs it gratefully. That’s much more her style. 

Once she’s changed she looks at herself in the mirror again, and is much more satisfied with what she sees this time. The shirt is a little more fitted than the kind of stuff she usually wears, but it looks nice, and she has to admit her boobs look pretty good in the tank top. It’s showing off just the right amount of cleavage. 

***

While Cora studies herself in the mirror, Lydia swallows hard, trying to keep her mind on the task at hand. She hadn’t expected Cora to look so hot. She knew she was pretty, but she’s usually wearing such baggy clothes that Lydia never knew how incredibly fit she was. The jeans are clinging to her in all the right places, and Lydia has to keep reminding herself not to stare at her ass. 

“We should do your make up,” Lydia says, in an attempt to get herself back on track. 

“Okay, but not too much. I reserve the right to veto this entire plan at any time.” 

Lydia doesn’t even dignify that with an answer, just digs around in her purse until she finds the eyeliner, mascara, and lipstick she brought with her.

***

By the time Lydia’s applying the finishing touches with the lipstick, her close proximity with Cora is really starting to get to her. She’s bent in close to Cora’s face, and she’s got her hand cupped around her jaw to keep her face steady and Cora’s skin is warm beneath her fingers. 

She gets a little lipstick on Cora’s skin and uses her thumb to brush it off, and it feels so intimate that it takes everything Lydia has to not just lean in and press their lips together. 

She has Cora blot her lipstick and then she’s done. She spins Cora around to look in the mirror, and Cora looks surprised for just a second before she’s able to school her face back into an unimpressed scowl. “It’s alright, I guess.” 

Lydia can’t help but smirk a little at the show Cora’s putting on.

There’s a knock at Cora’s door and then Laura is sticking her head in and saying, “I’m home from work, Cora. Do I want to know why a bunch of boys i’ve never seen before are downstairs cleaning the house?” When she pauses she seems to notice Cora’s makeover for the first time and she says, “Oh, wow, you look nice.” 

Cora rolls her eyes and says, “Lydia convinced them to so I could go to a party tonight. I can go, right?” 

Lydia takes advantage of Cora’s distracted state while she talks to Laura to drink in the way she looks after the makeover. She really did do a fantastic job with it. Cora’s lips are a very distracting bright red that Lydia wants to kiss, and the slight wing to her eyeliner fits Cora’s usual style really well. It’s just slightly fancier. 

She lets her eyes wonder down the lines of Cora’s body, taking in the way the clothes cling to her in all the right places. Lydia realizes a beat too late that Cora has been saying her name, and when her eyes snap back up to meet Cora’s she can feel her cheeks flushing. 

“Enjoying the view, princess?” Cora asks. 

“I was just admiring my handiwork,” Lydia answers, willing her voice to remain steady. 

“I’m sure.” 

***

They’ve only just walked into Scott’s house when Kira makes her way toward them through the writhing mass of bodies. 

“Hey,” she says, smiling enthusiastically. “Do you mind if I borrow Cora for a second? There are some guys over there that I think she really needs to talk to.” 

Cora looks a little lost, but it will probably help her popularity to be seen hanging out with more members of the popular crowd than just Lydia. So Lydia nods her head, and Kira grabs onto Cora’s arm, dragging her through the crowd and over to where Allison and Erica are talking with some guys from another school. 

Lydia just watches for a while, before Stiles comes up and throw an arm around her shoulder.

“What’s going on,” Stiles asks, giving her an all too knowing look. 

“Nothing,” Lydia says. “I’m just thinking about what I’m gonna spend your money on when I win the bet.” 

“You’re with her twenty four seven. Are you really trying to tell me you don’t have feelings for her?” 

“I hate to burst your bubble, Stiles, but it’s just a bet. If people see her hanging out with me it’s going to raise her popularity. That’s all this is,” She pats him on the chest and walks away from him, farther into the party. 

Things seem to be going okay for a while. Lydia stands nearby and talks to people while Allison, Kira, and Erica hang out with Cora. But then Jackson arrives. And at first it’s fine. His new supermodel girlfriend is with him, and he’s only paying attention to her. 

But it’s not long before she starts talking to some other guys and Jackson gets angry and starts looking around for other people he knows. Lydia watches his eyes land on Cora and she knows there’s going to be trouble. 

She tries to make it to Cora and drag her away before Jackson can, but Jackson just barely beats her there. 

“What the fuck are you doing here, freak bitch?” Jackson asks, looming over Cora. 

“I was invited,” Cora spits back, not backing down at all. 

“Really?” Jackson scoffs. “Doesn’t your sister do the landscaping for my parents?” 

“So what?”

“I mean, nothing, I’m just wondering how it feels to know your sister is basically our servant.” 

Cora rolls her eyes, and goes to push past him, but before she can Jackson upturns his beer can over the top of her head. 

“Oops, my bad. Wow, you should probably go get that cleaned off. Wouldn’t want it to stain. Those are probably the only normal clothes you have.” He laughs cruelly and Cora crosses her arms and leans forward. 

“Fuck you. But you know what? Actually I’d like to say thank you. Thank you, for reminding me exactly why I avoid people like you, and places like this.” 

She steps back and for a second Lydia thinks that’s going to be it. But then Cora lurches forward, punching Jackson in the nose, and then pushing him to the ground, before storming past him and out the door. 

The entire party bursts into laughter at Jackson as she goes, and Lydia runs behind her, trying to catch up. 

As she makes it outside, Cora stumbles over something while she dodges between parked cars, and Lydia’s able to catch up to her. 

“Just ignore him, Cora. He’s a total loser.” Lydia says. 

“But he’s not the only one who feels that way about me. Everyone is just wondering why you keep spending so much time with me.” 

“It doesn’t matter. I like spending time with you. I don’t care what they think,” Lydia says. 

“There’s never been a second of your life where you haven’t been thinking about what other people think of you,” Cora spits out, and even though it’s the truth it still kind of hurts. 

“It’s true in this case though,” Lydia says. “I really don’t care what they think. I want to keep spending time with you. You can’t let them get to you, Cora. They’re nothing.” 

Cora doesn’t look entirely convinced, but she does let Lydia help her up. “Just take me home, please,” she says. 

Lydia nods and leads her to her car. 

****

"What are you working on?” Lydia asks her the next day when she finds Cora in the art studio before school. 

“It’s my mom. I’ve never really been able to do a drawing of her that I thought actually captured her. I’ve been working on this one all year,” Cora says, smudging some of the charcoal around her face. 

“It’s beautiful,” Lydia says. 

“Yeah, well, my mom was very beautiful. I obviously did not inherit that from her.” 

“What are you talking about? You’re gorgeous,” Lydia tells her. Cora flushes slightly, and Lydia smiles at her. 

“Did they ever find out what happened? With the fire I mean. Was it just an accident or?” Lydia asks. She keeps her voice quiet and gentle, but Cora tenses slightly. 

She makes a few more lines with the charcoal, and then she says, “It was arson. They’ve never figured out who or why, but yeah, it was arson.” 

Lydia’s not really sure what to say. She knows ‘I’m sorry’ will be pointless so she waits it out to see if Cora is going to tell her anything else. There’s just silence for a moment but then Cora takes a deep breath and says. 

“It was so weird. It was like it was so sudden and unexpected that I didn’t even believe it. I walked around for months without even crying. I was just totally numb, and expecting to wake up any day with everything back to normal. When it finally really did sink in, it was horrible. I didn’t stop crying for three straight days, and I just knew that everything was going to be different from then on out.” 

Lydia’s silent for a moment, but then she says, “Cora, you can’t just keep doing this.” 

Cora looks back down at her drawing, smudging some more of the lines and bites out, “Doing what?” 

“Shutting yourself away from the world. Keeping people at a distance. Being afraid of letting anyone besides your family in.” 

“At least I make my own decisions. Which is more than I can say for you. Every single thing you do is based on what will keep you popular. Every decision you make is based on what others will think of you for it. You haven’t even decided where to go to college yet, and why is that? Are you afraid that if you make the wrong decision you won’t be prom queen?” 

“You don’t understand.” 

“Then explain it to me,” Cora says. 

“My mom always talks about how she wants me to go to Harvard. She always talks about how it was the best years of her life. It’s all she’s ever wanted from me from the time I was born. There are pictures of me at five years old wearing Harvard sweatshirts.” 

“So? What’s the problem? I know you had to have gotten in.” 

“The problem is, I don’t want to go to Harvard. I want to go to MIT.” 

“So go.” Cora says. “You can’t just keep making decisions to please other people for the rest of your life. You have to live your life for you.” 

“Shouldn’t you be looking in the mirror when you say that last part? You’re still afraid of letting people in, because you’re afraid of getting hurt again,” Lydia says. 

Cora’s gaze softens just slightly and she says, “Yeah, well, I’m working on that.”

There’s a pause and then she says, “What did you really come here for today anyway?” 

“I don’t remember,” Lydia says, laughing softly. She keeps her eyes locked on Cora and when Cora meets her gaze the air around them seems to change. 

Lydia leans in, ever so slightly, her lips parting as her gaze drops to Cora’s mouth. Cora’s tongue darts out to wet her lips. Lydia swallows hard as she watches the movement. She dips her head down lower, their mouths just centimeters apart, and Cora breathes out, “Don’t think this means I’m gonna vote for you for prom queen.” 

At the reminder of the bet, Lydia is jolted out of the moment and she pushes herself backward and says, “I, uh, I actually have to go. I’ll talk to you later.” 

She runs out of the room, and straight into Stiles. 

“Come talk to me,” he says. 

Lydia rolls her eyes and follows him into a classroom next door. 

“So, it seems like you really are starting to fall for her,” Stiles says, a smirk firmly in place. 

“Please, I’m just trying to keep her under control,” Lydia says, smiling sweetly back at him. 

“Okay. Then I guess you won’t mind if I ask her out,” Stiles says. 

“Be my guest,” Lydia says, sweeping her hair over her shoulder and storming out of the classroom. 

***

When Cora gets home from school with Malia, Derek and Laura are sitting on the living room couch together talking. 

“Hey,” Laura shouts. “How do you guys feel about a movie and pizza night? I feel like we haven’t had any good family bonding time in a while.” 

Cora and Malia both shrug and Laura says, “Excellent. You guys pick out a movie and I’ll go order the pizza.” 

When they’re halfway through the movie and everyone’s on their third slice of pizza, Laura says, “Is something wrong, Cora?” 

“No.” 

“You seem really quiet tonight, and this is one of your favorite movies. What happened?” 

“Lydia wouldn’t kiss her,” Malia blurts out, and Cora turns to glare at her. 

“How the fuck did you even know that?” she asks. 

“I was waiting for your outside the art room when it happened.” She shrugs her shoulder and Cora rolls her eyes. 

“Of course you were.” 

“If it makes you feel any better,” Malia starts. “I think she wanted to. It looked like she just chickened out at the last second.” 

“Do you like her?” Derek asks. 

Cora shrugs. “I don’t even know honestly. I mean, yeah, kind of. She’s kind of incredible. Like she can get anything she wants with the snap of her fingers and as infuriating as it is, it’s also kind of incredible to watch. And she’s kind of fake, like she’s always doing whatever she thinks she needs to do to stay in control of everything and everyone instead of what she wants to do. But the way she handles it all is kind of incredible. And she’s brilliant. Like she’s got the highest GPA in the class and she’s taking a million AP classes, but she still has time to actually have a life instead of just studying all the time.” 

“Sounds like love to me,” Derek says, turning to smirk at her. 

Cora sticks her tongue out at him and he laughs.

Laura says, “Well, it definitely sounds like you like her, and judging by the way she was looking at you like you were the answer to every question she’s ever had the other day, I’m pretty sure she likes you too.” 

Cora rolls her eyes, and says, “Just shut up and watch the movie.”

***

Cora’s back in the art room after school the next day when Stiles drops by. 

“Hey,” he says. 

Cora ignores him, but he just walks in anyway and drops down in a chair across from her. 

“I was wondering if maybe you’d want to go out with me sometime,” he says. 

“Hmmmm,” Cora says, pretending to deliberate, and then, “No.” 

“Are you sure?” Stiles asks. 

“Oh, I’m one hundred percent sure,” Cora assures him. 

“Okay, I just hope this isn’t about Lydia,” he says. 

“What do you mean?” Cora asks, stiffening up, and stopping drawing. 

“It’s just….Well, she told us she doesn’t like you that way. It turns out she’s not over Jackson yet, and I mean, who can blame her really? They did date for a really long time.” 

Cora nods, keeping her jaw clenched so she doesn’t do something stupid like cry, and waits for Stiles to get up and leave. 

“So, you’re still really sure you don’t want to go out with me?” he asks. 

“I’m really _really_ sure,” she says. 

***

During first period the next day, there’s an announcement about the prom queen and prom king nominees. Lydia’s obviously nominated, and so is Jackson, but so is Cora. Lydia turns in her seat to meet Stiles’ eye, and smirks, mouthing, “You owe me.” 

Stiles just rolls his eyes. 

***

Later in the day, Lydia’s in the gym overseeing the decorating committee. They’re transforming the school gym into a temporary ballroom. She’s just told someone where to start hanging streamers when Jackson approaches her. 

“What color dress are you wearing to prom?” he asks. “I was just thinking the other day about how we haven’t finalized our plans yet.” 

“What plans?” she asks. 

“Our plans for prom. I told you I’d go with you still,” he says. 

Lydia laughs. “I have other plans. Better plans. Besides, what happened to your super model girlfriend?” 

“I got bored of her,” Jackson says. “And I hope you’re not talking about Cora Hale.” 

Lydia rolls her eyes, “More like she found someone better than you, and so what if I am?” 

“Nothing. It’s just, I’m pretty sure she’s already taken. I think Stiles asked her.” Jackson’s looking over Lydia’s shoulder and she whirls around spotting Cora and Stiles talking to each other in the corner of the room. 

Lydia takes off for them, and when Stiles spots them he smiles and waves. 

“Hey! So, now that the bet’s over,” Stiles says. “You wouldn’t mind if I asked the lovely Cora here out would you?” 

“What bet?” Cora asks. 

Lydia just glares at him. She can’t believe Stiles is doing this. 

“There was this stupid bet she could get you nominated for prom queen. That’s why she’s been hanging out with you so much,” Stiles says. 

Lydia feels like punching him, but it wouldn’t even do any good. The damage is done. Cora looks like she might actually be on the verge of tears. She glares between them both and says, “Are you serious? Are you fucking serious? I’m a person. I know you may not realize that because you’re too busy worrying about your designer clothes and what Ivy League school you’re going to go to, but I’m not just some game. You can’t just act like I don’t have my own thoughts and feelings. Fuck you,” her voice is calm but it’s lethal. She doesn’t even give Lydia a chance to explain, just rolls her eyes, and storms off. 

“Cora. Cora, wait, please,” Lydia tries, but Cora just keeps walking. 

****

Cora's in the art studio later, trying to finish up a drawing of her mom she's been working on all year when Stiles comes in. She ignores him, and just keeps drawing but he comes over and sits next to her. 

"That's really good," he says, leaning closer. 

Cora ignores him, but when he shows no sign of getting discouraged and leaving she huffs out, "Do you want something?" 

"Yeah, sorry," Stiles says. "I was wondering if you'd go to prom with me?" 

Cora's really not into Stiles, doesn't even really like him that much as a person at all, but going to prom with one of her friends is the perfect way to get back at Lydia. So she nods her head and says, "Yeah, that sounds great." 

Stiles grins and nods, saying, "Alright. Awesome. And uh, you have a little paint on your cheek. Here I'll just..." He cuts off there and reaches his hand out, brushing his thumb over her cheek to get rid of the paint. It's a surprisingly tender gesture from someone who seems like a douchebag most of the time and while she still isn't interested in him Cora thinks maybe going to prom with him won't end up being quite as horrible as she originally thought. 

***

When prom night rolls around, Lydia keeps trying to call Cora while she puts on her dress and gets ready. She keeps getting her answering machine, and while she puts the finishing touches on her hair someone actually answers. Her heart jumps into her throat, but then she just hears Malia’s voice saying, “Stop calling, asshole,” and then the dial tone again. 

***

After Cora ignores the phone ringing for the five hundredth time on prom night, Laura knocks on her door. 

“Hey,” she says. “Someone named Stiles is here.” 

“Tell him I decided not to go.” 

“Why sweetie? I think you’ll really regret not going to prom. If you really don’t want to I’ll lay off, but if you’re just hiding from Lydia, don’t let her have that kind of power over you. You have to live your life.” 

Cora hates to admit it, but Laura really does have a point. “Okay,” she says. “But I don’t have a dress.” 

“Lucky for you,” Laura says. “I already thought of that.” She pulls a bag out from behind her back and grins at Cora. 

Cora rolls her eyes, but she grins, and gets up to take the bag from her. 

***

At eight there’s a knock on Lydia’s door. She looks in the mirror and smooths down her dress. It’s a light pink, floor length, strapless ball gown that she’d absolutely fallen in love with while dress shopping with Allison. She goes to open the door, hoping desperately that it’s Cora, and is disappointed to see Jackson. 

“Come on,” he says. 

And for the first time in her life, Lydia gives up. She gives up on Cora ever answering the phone, gives up on turning Jackson down, because he clearly isn’t going to listen to her, and takes his arm, letting him lead her toward the limo. 

***

Thirty minutes later, Cora looks into the mirror one last time before going out to meet Stiles. She’s wearing minimal make up, and a tight black velvet dress, and she has to admit for an outfit thrown together at the last second, she doesn’t look half bad. 

She turns to grin at Laura, who says, “Knock ‘em dead, sweetheart,” and heads out to meet Stiles. 

***

When Lydia walks into prom with Jackson everyone turns to stare at them, but Lydia can’t even find it in her to care. She smiles slightly at everyone, just to keep up appearances, but she’s mainly just seeking out Cora. 

She doesn’t see her anywhere though. Jackson asks her to dance and she just really doesn’t have the energy to fight him on it, so she lets him lead her out onto the dance floor and she spins in slow circles with him. 

It’s half an hour or so later when there’s a disturbance. She’s distracted by the wave of whispers and turned heads and she searches for what’s caught everyone’s attention, and sees Cora entering the gym with her hand in Stiles’. 

Lydia feels sick, and she pulls away from Jackson and heads for the edge of the room. She’s only standing in the corner for a few moments before Allison joins her. 

“You okay, babe?” she asks. 

“Not really. I really liked her,” she admits. 

“I know you did,” Allison says, pulling Lydia into a hug, and rubbing comforting circles over her back. 

“I think you guys could work this out though. If you just talk to her. She liked you too. I know she did. You are amazing, Lydia Martin, and she’d be lucky to have you. Just apologize for the bet, and tell her you’ll do anything to make it up to her. Grovel if you have to. I know it’s not your style, but she’s worth it, right?” 

“Yeah,” Lydia smiles, shooting a short glance at where Cora and Stiles are dancing together. “She’s worth it.” 

***

Cora doesn’t even see Lydia for most of the dance, and she’s beginning to wonder if she even showed up. But then they call for the prom queen nominees, and Lydia takes the stage. Cora knows she’s supposed to go up there too, but she just really can’t face Lydia yet. 

“Stiles,” she says. “Can we leave? I’ve had fun, but I think this is about as much of prom as I can take.” 

He grins at her, like he’s got some kind of wicked secret plan and says, “Yeah, we can leave.” 

***

While they make a final call for the nominees and say they’re about to announce the winner, Lydia looks out into the crowd and her eye catches on Cora turning to leave, her fingers interlaced with Stiles’. “Cora, wait.” Lydia shouts, grabbing the microphone out of the stand in front of her. 

Cora stiffens and stops but she doesn’t turn around.  
 “I’m sorry. I fucked up. I fucked up so much. I never should have made that dumb bet, but I was never lying about the way I felt about you. That wasn’t a part of the bet. I never meant to fall for you, and if you didn’t really mean something to me I wouldn’t be up here making an idiot out of myself right now. I only apologize to people I truly care about. And I care about you more than pretty much anyone else. Please just let me prove that to you.” 

Cora still hasn’t turned around, but she’s not leaving either and Lydia takes that as a good sign. She shoves the microphone at Jackson and hops off stage. She moves quickly across the floor, and the crowd seems to open up around her, until she’s close enough to Cora to tap her on the back. 

Cora turns toward her and Lydia opens her mouth to apologize again, but before she can get anything out, Cora’s pressing forward and kissing her, hard and fast. Lydia responds enthusiastically, tangling the fingers of one hand in Cora’s hair and using her other hand to pull her closer. 

When they finally pull apart Lydia isn’t even sure what’s happening around her, and when Cora takes her hand and pulls her toward the door she goes with her easily, finding she doesn’t even care to hear who won prom queen. 

They sit on the stairs outside, underneath the fairy lights the dance committee had hung up. They’re facing each other, Lydia sitting one stair higher than Cora, and Cora says, “It’s still not cool that you would make a bet like that. I’m a person, not some fucking project for you to work on. But I believe that you know that now. Fuck with me again and I’ll fuck with you right back. But I’m willing to give you this second chance.” 

Lydia nods. “I know. I’m not always the nicest person, but I’m not going to fuck this up again.” 

“Yeah, I’m not always the nicest person either. Which is the main reason I’m willing to be a little forgiving with you,” Cora says. “And hey, what were the conditions of the bet anyway? Because I did get nominated so Stilinski owes you, right?” 

“Yeah, he owes me a hundred dollars, but I’m obviously not gonna take it. The bet isn’t important anymore.” 

“No, you should take it. You can use it to take me on a really awesome date.”  
 Lydia laughs, and Cora leans forward, connecting their lips in another slow kiss. When she pulls back Lydia says, “You know we didn’t get to dance and I was kind of looking forward to it.” 

"Don't tell me you're going to do something as cheesy as ask me to dance with you out here without any music or anything," Cora says. 

"Humor me. Please. I'll even play some music if it'll make you feel better," Lydia says, standing up and holding her hand out to Cora.

Cora doesn't move at first and Lydia almost thinks she's really not going to dance with her, but then she sighs and rolls her eyes, grabbing onto Lydia's hand and standing up. Lydia grins at her and digs her phone out of her bag, turning on a classical piano song, something she has on her phone just to listen to while she does homework. She sets her phone down on the stairs, and drags Cora down to the sidewalk.

She wraps her arms around Cora's neck and Cora let's her hands rest over Lydia's waist. They sway together in slow lazy circles, Lydia stepping closer to her after a while, and resting her head against Cora's shoulder. 

When the song ends Lydia drops her hand to twist her fingers together with Cora’s, and tugs on her hand, dragging her back toward the building. "Come on," she says. "I want to show off my super hot girlfriend to everyone." 

Cora heaves out a put upon sigh, but she lets Lydia drag her in without a fuss, and Lydia smiles to herself as they pass thorough the doors and back into the dance.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr over [here.](http://laurahaie.tumblr.com)


End file.
